Step-Siblings or Lovers?
by Aquamarine2002
Summary: Lucy's mom married Natsu's dad. (They aren't Layla and Igneel.) Meaning, Lucy and Natsu aren't blood related. They both take a test and the first 15 people to pass in the fastest time enters a game. No one knows what happens in there, just who comes out alive. What's the game? And who will come out alive? Will anyone? Even more, will Lucy and Natsu become more than step-siblings?


**Yay! One more of those chaptered stories! I seriously need to be working on Future Visitors…**

**Oh well! I got this inspiration from the Hunger Games trilogy and the Divergent trilogy.**

**WHO LOVED THE NEW CATCHING FIRE MOVIE?! I KNOW I DID! CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE! I watched it at the Rotunda. Anyone else?**

**DON'T THINK I'M STEALING OFF THEIR WORK!**

**Thanks for understanding. **

**Fairy Tail does not belong to me, this goes for all chapters. It belongs to Hiro.**

* * *

Step-Siblings or Lovers?

"Lucy, it's time. I sure hope you're lucky enough to stay for this year. Remember to not show your true skills to those people. It's a test and if you pass, you might not even come back."

"Don't worry, Mama. I got it all figured out. I'll hold back as much as I can."

A sixteen year old Lucy Heartfilia walked out her house with her hair done up in a ponytail, like usual. It kept her looking confident and proud, even if she was scared and crying in the inside. Ever since her sister died in this stupid thing, she decided nobody would see her in a weak state.

She decided she would protect her family herself.

"Lucy, hurry up. We'll be late!"

Beside her brother, that is. He can protect them with her.

"Just saying, you don't look cool at all leaning on that gate. You actually look kinda stupid." Lucy said.

Her brother kept his arms crossed and looked at Lucy smugly. "Whatever. You know that you're proud to have the great Natsu Dragneel as your brother."

"We're not related by blood. You aren't technically my brother."

Natsu grinned and ruffled Lucy's blond hair. "It doesn't matter. As long as I say you're my little sister, you're my little sister."

Lucy fixed her hair and scoffed at him. She walked right past him to the school building.

"Wait! I have to go too. We might as well go together."

Lucy just kept walking.

Natsu soon caught up and they went to school with no continuous conversations.

* * *

"Lu-Chan! Are you ready? I don't know why, but I'm actually really excited for this. Is something wrong with me? Maybe it's just my nervousness acting up. Ooh… Do you think I'll pass the test? Do you think I'll fail? I really want to pass it. That's bad, right? Passing is bad? I want to go out there though. I want to actually see and feel for myself what it's like to be in that place." Levy exclaimed.

"You're rambling, Levy." Lucy said.

Natsu shook his head and walked over to the classroom door. "I'm going over to Elfman. Better him than you girls."

Levy kicked him in the shin and turned back to Lucy.

As Natsu made his way through the doorway, he held on to his shin, moaning in pain.

"Levy, we should get to our seats soon. They're about to call us for the test." Lucy told Levy knowingly.

Levy just nodded.

The door to the classroom opened and a little girl came in, probably no more than the age of 11. She walked up to the stand and cleared her throat.

Her voice sounding shy and sweet, she spoke. "Umm, my name is Wendy Marvel and I will be helping this class with the test. I can't really give anything out; I can only say what you will be facing on these tests."

Wendy's voice seemed to get more confident, as if she'd done this millions of times before.

"First, you will learn to trust in yourself and yourself only. The second part of your test will be facing your fears. The third part will be on your trust in others and how wisely you use that trust."

"After those tests, we will judge you by your skills. The first fifteen people to get everything done as close as we want it move on. Only those fifteen people will know what happens after that."

Wendy clicked her pen and tapped her clipboard. "Any questions?"

No hands were raised and Wendy smiled. "Good. Well, we will take the first ten people that want to volunteer to go and take them to the rooms. Who would like to go?"

Still, no hands were raised. The students in the class looked nervously at each other, their eyes telling the other person to go first.

The small girl frowned and she sighed. "Fine, if no one wants to volunteer, I'll just do it myself. What about you the-"

"I'll go."

Levy stood up from her chair and had her hand risen excitedly. "I want to go!"

Lucy shook her head and also raised her hand. "I'll volunteer also."

Wendy grinned at the two and looked around the classroom. "Anyone else?"

No more hands were raised and Wendy just huffed. "Alright then, I'll take these two to their rooms first and then I'll call the others."

Wendy took each of their hands and led them out the door.

They walked down the hallway and entered and room. "Because you two volunteered, I'm going to let you guys get there easier. All the other students have to get inside a vehicle all blindfolded and such. They deserve that. Just follow me here. I'm leading you guys down to an underground lair."

Wendy moved some boxes around to random places and soon the ground opened up to a stairway leading down.

"Go on down, nothing bad will happen. I'm going back to the classroom. Good luck."

Wendy moved the boxes back to their original places and when the ground was about to close, she called out.

"By the way, this is the first part of the test."

The ground closed and everything turned dark. A rumbling was heard and Levy fell down with a cry.

After a while, everything was silent once more.

"Lu-Chan? Are you still there?" Levy asked doubtfully.

No response came.

Levy bit her lip nervously and stuck her hands out to feel for a wall. She came in contact with something and sighed in relief. "Now to get a light source."

Meanwhile, Lucy was already holding a torch she made herself and walking down the caves.

* * *

"Who's the blond?"

"Her name is Lucy Heartfilia, sir."

"And the bluenette?"

"Levy McGarden."

"I see… Keep a close eye on the blond. She's been very quick in reacting. And also keep the blue-haired one in check. What kind of a relationship does she have with the blonde?"

"Reports say that they are just close friends."

"Close friends? We'll see about that. Start the release of the gas after the short girl finds a light source. We're going to break this friendship and make them turn against one another."

* * *

**How was it? Was it good for a start?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. **

**Hop you guys liked it! If you liked this story or watched Catching Fire, leave a comment below, favorite, or follow this story.**

**JUST KIDDING! You don't have to.**

**I'll appreciate it if you do.**


End file.
